


One Afternoon

by ErzsebethBatoriova



Series: Warning: Irish Temperament Ahead [1]
Category: Grand Theft Auto IV
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErzsebethBatoriova/pseuds/ErzsebethBatoriova
Summary: This will be a collection of short side stories which focus on Patrick "Packie" and/or his sister Kate McReary. Some of these stories may feature appearances of other GTA IV characters but the primary stars will be the two McReary siblings. I'm not sure how long I will be able to stretch this out, so we'll see how this goes!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: "Grand Theft Auto IV" is copyright (c) Rockstar Games and all others associated with legal rights.

Cocaine could be injected, smoked, and snorted.

Packie's preferred method was snorting.

Like a vacuum, his nostril sucked the fine line of white powder through the rolled up bill. He then sat back in his seat and shook his head, enjoying the rush of energy. The sound of footsteps was heard and Packie sat up in time to see Kate standing at the doorway, arms folded across her chest.

"Ma wants me to get some things from the store," she announced casually. "She said you had some money?"

"Huh? Oh shit, my bad. Here."

Packie unrolled the bill he'd just used and held it out for Kate. She scowled and rested her hands on her hips. "Unbelievable," she said with exasperation. "I can't believe you're going to give me that after you'd used it!"

"So what? Ninety percent of all money in the U.S. has some trace of cocaine on it. Just take it and fuck off already!"

Kate rolled her eyes and waved a hand at him, dismissing his attitude. "Never mind, Packie, I'll use my own money that I earned honestly at the honest job I work at."

As she turned on her heels and walked off, Packie hollered out, "Gimme a six-pack of Pißwasser while you're out!"

The front door slammed shut before he could receive a response.


End file.
